


With Us You Never Tried Too Hard

by so_alourrying



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_alourrying/pseuds/so_alourrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis writes dumb love letters, Harry is afraid of ferris wheels. They fall in love amongst a hundred pre-teens.</p><p>Or, Harry and Louis get the chance of a lifetime to work at their childhood summer camp. Summer love at its absolute finest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Us You Never Tried Too Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from “On A Lonely Night” by A Rocket To The Moon. This story takes place in California because of certain landmarks that I’m familiar with, but they’re still somehow British? I don’t get it either, but I like the way that they talk, so...yeah. I apologize if anything is dreadfully wrong--I am hopelessly American. A million thanks to my lovely beta, Dayna (flowerstylagram)! (: Enjoy!

_You said you could fly,_

_But you’d never need to,_

_‘Cause with us you never tried too hard._

_And you never will._

 

Harry Styles hesitated before pressing send. The normal uninhibited way of texting his best friend was on standby for the time being. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. Three minutes ago he’d been close to tears--the happy kind--because the director of his favorite place in the world had called and offered him a job for the summer. It was the answer to everything he’d been hoping for since his very first stay at Camp X Factor, four years ago. The only thing missing was the knowledge of whether or not his best friend was going with him.

 

Harry had never been that into acting. He loved the stage, and he loved the process of putting on a show, but he was more of a music guy, himself. He started going to day camp in 6th grade, because he liked the idea of singing and getting better at it. It was there that he had the privilege of meeting Louis Tomlinson--the pretty boy with the blue eyes. Louis was the prodigy of their dingy day camp. He got every lead and was just emphatic in everything he did. That first summer, Louis was playing Peter Pan in their end of the summer play. Harry had been instantly captivated.

Louis and Harry became quick friends. They began emailing back and forth (because having a cell phone as a middle schooler back then was pretty unheard of) about everything from what they ate for dinner to what show they thought next year’s play would be. Things got a little deeper when Louis developed a crush on Harry’s best friend, Nick. This made sense to Harry. Nick was Harry’s carpool buddy, and he was a grade older than him--so was Louis--Harry prided himself in becoming matchmaker to the two and excelled at it. 7th graders Nick and Louis dated for a record-breaking 5 weeks and kissed...twice.

After two summers of day camp, the program lost funding. Harry and Louis still talked every day through email (even after a breakup between Louis and Nick), and tried to fight the distance between age and rivalry schools. Without camp, the summer before Harry’s freshman year of high school looked pretty empty. How would he see Louis? Neither was old enough to drive.

Louis had emailed Harry late that March about the new, overnight drama camp that Mrs. Tomlinson had enrolled him in. He looked at the website and saw that Louis was going to the week-long program that had workshops for not just drama, but film, dance, sports, and music, as well. Their slogan was “celebrate uniqueness.” Harry begged his mom to go too, and the next four years were a flurry of camp songs, pranks, performances, and acceptance. Camp X Factor quickly became a home to both Harry and Louis, and they couldn’t imagine ever spending their summers anywhere else. Their camp family allowed for a support system through the hard times, which were especially prevalent when Louis’ parents split up and when Harry publicly came out just last summer.

 

Harry jumped out of his reverie when his phone buzzed in his hand.

_I got the call. I’m teaching Improv and leading a creative characters class!_

Harry’s eyes skimmed over the text far too many times. He was elated. They actually did it.

_Lou! That’s awesome! I’m doing rock band and music exploration._

_This is it, Harry. All of our dreams are coming true! So proud of you, bug. xx._

\---

The rest of the school year was a blur of weekends cuddled up in Louis’ garage (they could drive now, thank goodness), looking through their ancient MySpace pages and laughing at old camp photos. Pictures of them do-si-doing at the hoedown dance, covered in blacklight paint for the glow dance, and snuggled up in sleeping bags under the stars for movie night sprinkled their profiles.

“We were really lucky to have been so close, weren’t we?” Louis asked one night.

“Still are!” Harry nudged his shoulder.

 

The thing was, campers and counselors alike had always thought them to be together, if they didn’t know better--a surprising twist to the real world that was not so accepting of two boys being so close--but to Harry and Louis, a kiss on the cheek or being each other’s dance partner was just what they did. After their third summer at camp, Harry and Louis stopped correcting everyone. They were touchy and they knew it, but Louis went on dating other boys, and Harry had a few long-term crushes (that he was too scared to act upon) of his own. Camp was just their time to be as close to each other as they wanted (in a safe environment, no less), and who were they to not take advantage of that?

Last summer, even a few hours apart was hard for them. Louis was in the eldest cabin, where Harry was placed in one just below. They began a tradition of writing letters to each other to exchange at the nightly campfires before bedtime. As Louis would place a kiss on Harry’s cheek, he’d swiftly switch the letters from their hoodie pockets so no one would ever know.

 

“How are we going to write letters this year?” Harry pondered aloud.

Louis looked down at Harry in his lap and grinned, “We won’t have to! We’ll have staff meetings to talk all we want, and no curfew!”

Harry smiled at the thought. He leaned into Louis’ hands threading through his hair. “Can we go to the park tomorrow? As like a night-before-we-get-our-staff-names celebration picnic?”

“Of course, love.” Louis pulled him a little closer, and they shared a warm smile before continuing to scroll through the ridiculous photos.

 ---

Harry carefully placed the Superman blanket onto the ground and Louis hopped onto it, eagerly opening the picnic basket that he had packed and grabbing a few grapes. As Harry lit the candles, Louis ran to the swings.

“You really are Peter Pan, you goober! Grow up!” Harry teasingly called from the blanket. This had been a tradition of theirs too--going to the park at night when no kids were around. It was peaceful and was like a slice of camp at home, with no inhibitions in sight and the stars to blanket them.

Harry jogged up behind Louis’ swing and began to push. “Too bad your Wendy never lasted! Poor Nicky.”

Louis chuckled. “Nick was never my Wendy. He was one of the mermaids. Momentary blip, if that.”

Harry smirked, and turned to sit in the swing next to Louis. The older boy reached out to grab his hand.

 

When they were younger, they used to swing next to each other, and made a game of trying to get their patterns to match up, saying the swings “were married” when they went up at the same time. They found out, at Louis’ suggestion, that it was much easier when they were actually attached to each other.

 

Harry accepted his hand coolly, but even after it becoming a welcomed and expected gesture, his heart had never ceased to jitter a bit when they touched. After years of watching Louis go from the brash, spritely boy who played Peter Pan to the lead in the very dramatic creative characters workshop from last summer, Harry had developed a, well, a massive crush on Louis. At first he thought it was just a talent-crush--the type of thing where he was just jealous of his easy-going nature and confidence, but after loads of teasing and defending their cheek kisses, he couldn’t help how he felt in his heart. Their closeness wasn’t just friendship to Harry, and he’d only noticed it the previous summer at camp when they were screaming their heads off and dancing at the last night’s dance party. There was a glint in Louis’ blue eyes that he couldn’t ignore. It made his stomach turn in the best way possible. He supposes the feelings had always been there, but he didn’t mind the way things were, and just let them be.

 

This time, though, there was something cold in Louis’ hand. Harry grasped the small object and pulled his hand away to examine it closer. It was a thimble. He looked up at Louis quizzically, and caught him taking a shuddering breath. Was he nervous?

 

“ _‘Surely you know what a kiss is?’ she asked, aghast. ‘I shall know when you give it to me,’ he replied stiffly, and not to hurt his feelings she gave him a...’_ ”

 

Louis looked up as he recited the lines shakily, but before he could finish, Harry stepped in, “...a thimble.” and he kissed Louis right on the mouth, for the first time.

 

They sat there for a moment. The chains of their swings intertwined, much like their pinky fingers that hung below them. Harry was cradling the thimble in one hand, Louis’ other was in his hair, and their mouths had no intention of letting go.

Louis let out a shaky laugh as he pulled away. “I see you understood the reference?”

“It’s ‘Peter Pan,’ Lou, how could I not? It’s how we met! But...why?” Harry stared at their pinkies, suddenly terrified that this was just another addition to what they did as “friends.” Now that he’d tasted Louis, he had no intention of going back.

“...I don’t know, Harry. I don’t know how you feel, but I kind of always knew we’d end up together.” Harry’s heart skipped a beat. “I figured why not now? Our dreams are about to come true tomorrow, and I couldn’t think of it really being the best day without finally being able to kiss you. I’ve wanted to kiss you for _so long_.” Louis stopped short and bit his lip. “Was that too much?”

Harry kissed him chastely, because oh yeah, he gets to do that now. “No, it wasn’t too much. You’re my best friend, Lou.” He decides to give him this last out to make this casual, before asking “But what does this mean?”

“I was thinking it meant you could be with me, as maybe, more than friends?” Louis was actually blushing.

Harry practically jumped off the swing and ran to the nearest tree. Upon his return, he placed an acorn in Louis’ palm and then gently squeezed it shut. Louis looked up slowly, eyes wide. “I had to stay true to the story!” Harry explained. “Wendy gives Peter a thimble as a kiss, and Peter gives Wendy an acorn! But wait, I’m confused. Does that mean I’m…?”

“First of all, I thought you were just running away from me, you goon!” Louis playfully smacked his shoulder, and then kissed it for good measure. “Secondly, I had to get creative. The thimble was the first move! Yes, it was made by Wendy, but I, of course, still get to be Peter.”

Harry laughed. “Of course. And just so you know, Lou, I would never run away from you. You’re kind of stuck with me.”

Louis giggled and responded “Good,” between a plethora of kisses placed all over his face.

The two walked hand in hand back to Louis’ blanket. The lit candles and picnic basket that were staples to their park nights suddenly held new meaning to Harry. Was this a date?

Louis pulled him down easily and cuddled Harry into his lap. Something that used to be so easy had grown increasingly difficult with Harry’s growth spurt over the past year. His once small, boyish frame was now gangly and giraffe-like. Louis ruffled his soft waves of hair and laced their fingers back together.

They watched the stars in a comfortable silence for what seemed like forever. Harry, leaning up every so often to place a light kiss to the column of Louis’ neck, receiving a hand squeeze in return.

“Tomorrow’s the day, love.” Louis said with a kiss to Harry’s forehead.

“A dream come true.”

\--- 

Louis and Harry were among 4 other newly employed counselors at Camp X Factor. They all went through the naming ceremony and got their final training before campers were to arrive the next day. On the road trip up to the campsite, Harry and Louis teased each other in trying to guess what each other’s counselor name would be. Though initially put in place to protect the real lives of staff from obsessive campers, getting a name had become one of the highest honors to look forward to when put on staff.

Harry took on the name “Hazza,” much to Louis’ happiness as it’s something he got the rest of the camp to catch onto back in their third year, and Louis was bestowed with “Superman,” a name reminiscent of the time he saved Harry when he fell halfway down a hill during one of their night-hikes in year one. They were ecstatic.

“I still think they should’ve named you BooBear. Your mum would’ve been so proud.” Harry said teasingly as they were walking back to their cabin that night. 

Louis lightly shoved him. “And I think they should’ve called you Curly, but then people would get confused since you barely even have any curl to your hair left. Wow, fame’s changed you, Styles,” Harry stuck his tongue out at him. “Or Dimples, but oh well. I guess that one is for the best, since the younger girls are _so_ going to have a crush on you, and don’t need any more reminders of those pearly whites,” he explained while tapping Harry’s smile.

“Oh, not even!” Harry argued. “With a name like Superman, they’re going to be falling all over you!” And like clockwork, Harry caught his foot on a tree root and began to stumble. Louis caught him with ease. “You’re always saving me.” Harry said breathlessly.

“You’re no damsel, Harry.” Louis said, grasping his muscles. Harry smirked and kissed Louis, as he pulled him back up.

“I like this,” Harry said, gesturing between them.

“I like you.” Louis responded easily.

\---

The first day of camp was a rush. Campers saying hellos and crying and hugging were in every line of vision, amongst a sea of “How was your school year? What workshops are you taking this summer? Are you new here? I’ll show you the ropes!” Harry and Louis watched from opposite sides of the bus lines and caught each other’s eyes more than once and just grinned. They were finally home.

With it being their first year on staff, each boy was placed with a different senior counselor to train from. Louis was placed in the middle-aged boys’ cabin, whereas Harry was with the youngest boys who were chock-full of energy.

The rules and camp tour led into the first campfire and the next thing Harry knew was being on stage performing the year’s camp song with the rest of the musical staff. He could see Louis watching from the crowd, a look of pride on his face.

\---

“I just can’t get Kyle to stop talking. Ever.” Louis sighed as he sat down next to Harry at the staff meeting that night. Harry instinctively rubbed his back soothingly.

The assistant director, Liam, went right into his spiel on how great of a first day it was--maybe even the best first day ever. He surprised the staff with snacks and everyone was shoving their faces with Oreos and peanut butter and bragging about which campers they had in their cabins, when Zayn--er, Zap, they have to keep using counselor names even when not around campers, or else they’ll trip up during the day--asked “So, are you two finally together?” gesturing to Harry still massaging Louis’ back. Harry was absently playing with the makeshift cape Louis had tied to his neck, but perked up at the question.

Harry looked over to Niall--Leprechaun--in time to catch him smirk. Harry had to tell _someone_ that Louis had kissed him, and like right, Louis already knew, so...yeah, Niall was a good confidant! They’d been in cabins together every year because they were the same age, and both interested in the music program. Apparently the fact that Harry’s every dream was coming true was of no surprise to Niall, but he was supportive nonetheless.

Louis squirmed under Harry’s touch. “Oh, shut up, Malik. You’ve been sniffing too many paints up there in arts and crafts.”

Harry dropped his hands. Niall’s face mirrored how he felt. Had Louis really just denied that they were together?

\---

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand when they left the dining hall after the meeting. Harry watched as they swung between their bodies.

“Lou, what was that?”

“What was what?” Louis asked innocently.

“ _That._ Why didn’t you tell Zayn about us?” Harry felt himself getting flustered.

“What do you mean, Haz? I didn’t say anything!”

“Exactly. Are you not proud to be seen with me?” Harry asked, scared to hear the answer.

“What? Harry, no!” Louis took a deep breath. “That’s not it at all! I just...The guys have been giving me shit about you in the cabin since year one, and well, they don’t get us. They don’t understand how I could kiss you on the cheek and have that be okay, while simultaneously having a secret crush on you. I spent so long trying to explain it, that I kind of just don’t want to do it again. I’m so happy with you. Why make it any more complicated than that? They’re not us, bug.”

“Well, when you put it like that…” Harry blushed and stared at his feet.

“You’re silly. I like you so very much.” Louis placed a kiss on his cheek and stuck something in Harry’s camp hoodie pocket. “Sleep tight, young Hazza.”

Harry pulled him in for a real goodnight kiss, holding the parcel in his pocket tight. “Sweet dreams, Superman.”

\---

_Dear Hazza,_

_I know we said we weren’t gonna write letters, but I truly couldn’t help it. Besides, I have extra time on my hands, what with having a cabin full of boys that already know the ropes of the place. Anyways, you killed it today! Every time I looked over to your cabin, my heart kinda fluttered at how big your smile was. Is that weird? If it is, oh well, it’s true. You are perfect for this job. Everyone loved you being in the band tonight for the camp song. I just know you’re gonna change a camper’s life like ours were changed so many years ago. Actually, I think you’ll change a bunch. You’re just that inspirational, Haz. You’re what kept me here. You’re kinda, sorta, my home. Through everything with my parents and family, you’ve always been the constant. Thank you for that. Anyways, I wish you the sweetest of dreams tonight, and I can’t wait to see you tomorrow._

_All my love,_

_Superman (:_

_P.S. thimbles. xx._

  
Harry smiled as he pressed the letter to his chest. He looked back at the parchment and giggled at the cape Louis had drawn attached to the “S” in “Superman” so it looked like him flying. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and in his heart.

\---

The next day was the first day of workshops. Harry filled Niall in on what Louis had said before the first session had even started. He also convinced Liam to go up to arts and crafts for him to grab some gold glitter and bring it back to his station in rock band, because “It’s an assistant director’s _job_ to _assist_ , right?” Liam didn’t protest too much at an excuse to go see Zayn during his workshop.

During session two, Harry had his off period. He took his time showering and was in a deep phone conversation with his mother (they weren’t supposed to have phones in front of the campers), when he heard a door creak. He grinned brightly when he saw Louis sneaking in and gently shutting the door.

Louis held a finger to his own mouth, winking, and Harry froze. He ducked onto the rickety bunk bed next to Harry and pulled him into a tight kiss, swiftly sticking his tongue into Harry’s mouth, and swallowing his gasp. They hadn’t really done this yet. It’d been nice kissing each other the past two days, but neither really knew how to progress to involving tongue, when mere days ago, they were just “buddies.” Hell, Louis was Harry’s first kiss with a boy! He was glad Louis had taken the initiative for him. They continued kissing--exploring each other’s mouths--until they heard a faint “Hello? Harry? Are you alright?!” coming from Harry’s lap.

He quickly picked up his cell phone and breathlessly exclaimed, “Yeah, Mum! I’m fine! I, uh, gotta go, though! Love you, I’ll speak to you soon!” He all but tossed his phone to the other side of the bed. It quickly dawned on him that he was just making out with Louis _while his mum was on the phone_ , and if that’s not the hottest thing Harry’s ever done, then wow.

Louis snickered, and pulled Harry in to kiss him again. This time, it was more teeth and tongue. Louis laced his fingers into Harry’s hair and sighed as he put only the littlest of space between their lips. “Wait, I actually came here to tell you something.”

“Oh?” Harry said, still staring intently at Louis’ lips.

“Yeah. And I haven’t got much time. I told Liam I was just going on a bathroom break!” Harry shook his head, smiling. “Anyway,” Louis continued, “I wanted to tell you that you looked so stinking adorable this morning working with little Ben on his guitar skills. The way your face lights up when you work with these kids is starting to make me audibly swoon, so like. Yeah. Basically, I just kinda really sorta really like you? Okay. Um, have a good rest of your day! I’ll see you at the staff meeting!”

Harry watched, shaking his head in awe, as Louis slipped back out of the cabin before he could say a word in return. He spent the rest of his second workshop off period writing a letter to Louis.

\---

That night at the staff meeting while Liam was speaking about the next day’s events, Louis hooked his ankle around Harry’s under the table. Harry’s face went blank until Louis gave him a reassuring wink. Upon the group dispersing for break time, Louis dragged Harry outside.

“That’s going to be our signal,” Louis said matter-of-factly while simultaneously tangling his fingers with Harry’s.

“Oh? And what is it a signal for?”

“To say that I’m thinking of you. And also about kissing you.” Louis turned his head slightly away, embarrassed at his confession. Harry pulled it toward him, closer, fingers claiming his chin.

“So, why don’t you?” Harry hadn’t even finished quirking his eyebrow before Louis’ lips were on his.

They’d stopped on the steep walkway down to the field, and Harry pulled them both down until they were sitting side by side on the concrete, mouths still attached. Harry tried his hand at sticking his tongue into Louis’ mouth this time. It was a much easier slide than he ever expected. He experimented in swirling this way and that, until he was comfortable.

Louis broke the kiss with a panting “Wow. You sure you’ve never kissed anyone before?”  
Harry chuckled, before pulling Louis back in. Soon, he was lying on his back and pulling Louis against him. He perfectly slotted himself between Harry’s legs, and both were pleased with their new position. That was until a shot of water splashed across them from all directions. They jumped apart to see the field sprinklers making their rounds.

Soaking, they ran hand in hand back to the cabin area, before exchanging letters (the one Harry wrote being filled with the gold glitter he got from Liam to add to the Peter Pan metaphor), and going to sleep.

 

_Dear Superman,_

_Sorry, I couldn’t find any other paper, so enjoy the lyrics/chords to “I Believe In A Thing Called Love” on the back of this page. We’re performing it in Rock Band this week, but don’t tell any of your campers yet (:_

_Did you know that when you tell a joke, your voice kinda goes into this deep tone...almost like a news broadcaster? I’m not gonna lie, it’s probably the hottest thing ever. Shit. Are we allowed to say those kind of things in letters? Oh well. I meant it._

_In other news, I saw you working with Kyle on his monologue today. That was really great, Lou. Seriously. I know he can be a pain because he never shuts up, but you’re always so gentle and patient with him. I don’t know how you do it. You really are Superman. Speaking of which, thank you for taking Sally to the nurse for me today. She talked about how you gave her your cape for all of third and fourth workshop, and it was so nice seeing her smile after having slammed her fingers between the drum kits. You’re so selfless, Lou, I really don’t know how you put up with someone like me. I’m very lucky to know you. I guess to reiterate what you say, (which is adorable, by the way) “I sorta kinda really like you,” and I do. Like you, that is. A lot. Um, yeah. Thanks for making the past week one of the best._

_All my love,_

_Hazza. xx._

_P.S. Thimbles AND pixie dust for you, young Peter. <3_

\---

The next few days were a thing of bliss. By the middle of week two, Harry and Louis were getting the hang of being counselors, and had dubbed the back table outside of the kitchen as their nighttime makeout spot (no sprinklers). The letter writing continued and their workshops excelled. Their director said that they could probably try having their own cabins for the third week of camp, which was the younger-aged week. They were ecstatic.

 

“Whatcha thinking, bug?” Harry whispered one night. The close proximity of his breath caused the hairs covering Louis’ ear to bristle. He reached his hand up to tousle it. The summer sun had done wonders for Louis’ tan and hair, and Harry found himself staring more often than not most days.

“About you. Trying to guess what’s going to be in my letter tonight.” Louis leaned into Harry’s touch.

“Oh? Well, you can have it now, if you want?”

“No! That’d ruin the tradition! Even though, I’m like 90% sure that the staff knows we’ve been exchanging them the whole time. Regardless, I like having it be a surprise and our little secret. If I open it now, you’ll just see me blush and smile like an idiot,” Louis sat up on “their” table. “Well, more than you usually do, anyway.”

Harry pulled him into a kiss, and he was quick to deepen it. Harry briefly thought about how miserable his life was before kissing Louis in comparison to how it had been the last two weeks. Louis slid his hands from the younger boy’s neck, down to his hips, causing him to shiver, and then dipped his thumbs into the shape of Harry’s hipbones and left them there--clinging--as Harry kissed him feverishly. Their lips pulled apart with a smack as Harry detached from Louis’ mouth, only to suck on the column of his throat, littering it with love bites.

“Harry...Haz...Hazza.” Louis tried to get out between stilted breaths.

“Mmm?” He murmured against his neck, switching locations often as to not leave too dark of a mark for campers to question.

“It’s late. Should we stop?”

Harry stopped mouthing at Louis’ neck to catch his eye. “Um, do you _want_ to stop?” He asked hesitantly.

“Well, no, I, uh, never want to stop kissing you...ever...but I also don’t want you to be uncomfortable, or like, have us move too fast if that’s not something you’re ready for? In which case, we should probably stop, because the way that you were just kissing my neck is kinda sorta making my jeans a little too tight...If you catch my drift…”

Harry looked down to Louis’ lap, eyes wide. He then looked at his own. He’d been half-hard for a while. He caught Louis’ eyes and saw a blush creeping up on his cheeks. He went to kiss it off his face, when the smaller boy interrupted. “No, Haz, I don’t want you to keep doing this if it’s not something you want to do 100%. I can get myself off in the cabins later, that’s whatever to me. What’s important is that you’re okay.”

“Louis, I think you’re misjudging the situation here. You’re the one that asked us to stop.”

“Well, yeah, because you’re new at this...and it’s only been a few weeks...and...and…” Louis flailed his arms around for emphasis, but Harry still didn’t know what he was getting at. He took Louis’ hand in his, and as Louis went to lace them, Harry placed it gently on top of his trousers.

“Um, what?” Louis started. “Oh... _Oh_...Har _ry._ ” Harry smirked because Louis finally got the picture...or felt it, rather. “Ballsy move.” Louis said, and then, “Ha. Ballsy. Get it?”

Harry laughed tightly and then said, “I get it, babe. Now kiss me, you fool.”

Louis pulled him in with a sharp intake of breath. His hand was still palming Harry’s erection, and Harry kinda wanted to die and live forever all at the same time, because oh wow, touching himself was fun and all, but this whole not knowing when the twists were coming was something new entirely. Harry reached the small space between them to get a hand on Louis, as well. He grinned into their kiss when Louis groaned at the touch.

“Shh, let me take care of you.” Harry said easily, pulling away from Louis’ mouth. He watched him begin to protest as he lay him down against the cool surface of the tabletop, and then quiet altogether. Harry nimbly unzipped Louis’ trousers and slipped his hand inside, resting lightly on top of Louis’ pants. Louis groaned again, this time more loudly. Harry experimented between light swirls of his fingers and little tugs before dipping his hand inside Louis’ pants to touch his flesh. He looked up, as if asking for permission, and Louis nodded. He then curled his hand around Louis’ shaft and rubbed his thumb over the tip. Louis’ answering moan was all Harry needed to keep going. Years of practicing on himself gave him little ideas on how to get the job done, for lack of a better phrase. Louis spilled onto his palm with a yelp.

Harry was pleased with himself until he realized he didn’t know what to do with the mess. He couldn’t use his flannel, because oh yeah, they were at camp and could only go to the laundromat every other week...He’d seen in a porno once that the man had licked it from his fingers, but that seemed a little too advanced for Harry’s first ever handjob…

Louis looked at him with a small smile on his face. “Here, love,” he said as he reached into his backpack. “Perks of being a camp counselor...Always prepared.” Harry giggled as he took the tissue from Louis’ hand and cleaned his own off.

Louis gestured down to Harry’s now tented trousers with a wink, “May I?”

“Ugh, yes,” Harry groaned.

“Um, can I, uh, do something a little different?” Louis asked, lowering himself towards Harry’s lap. It didn’t take long for Harry to catch on. He nodded eagerly.

Louis skillfully unzipped his trousers and pulled his pants down to Harry’s knees. He shivered, and Louis froze to look up.

“S’okay, it was just cold for a second. It’s okay, Lou, really.” He sighed in relief, and slipped off the table, pulling Harry to the edge. Harry threw his head back as Louis’ head inched towards his lap.

He lost his vision at Louis’ first lick at his cock. He lapped at the pre-come dripping out, and then slowly curved his tongue around the underside. Harry’s breath came back to him in a rush and he was panting as Louis made quick work of him, adding hands to the base.

“Shit, Styles,” He said with a pop of his mouth sliding off Harry’s dick. “You’re going to be the death of me.” Another swirl of his tongue. “You’re. so. big.” Harry gasped as Louis took him into his mouth and down.

Harry was at a loss of what to do with his hands until Louis reached up and brought them to his hair. Harry grabbed on, careful not to pull Louis. Forget what he said about kissing earlier, _this_ was the best he’d ever felt.

“‘M close, Lou,” he managed through clenched teeth.

To his surprise, Louis didn’t stop bobbing, but actually took him impossibly further into his throat. Harry came with a whimper and Louis swallowed before coughing a little and smearing a bit of come onto his lips.

Harry was vaguely aware of Louis standing up and hopping back onto the table, but he was mainly focused on catching his breath. He’d never come so hard (or quickly) in his life. He turned to Louis and pulled him into a kiss, tasting himself there, and wow, that was new. Louis smiled into it before pulling away, “Okay?” he asked lightly.

“More than. But we should probably head to bed, it’s nearly…” he glanced at his ever-present watch, “2 AM, Lou! Shit!” They had to be up in less than five hours with their campers. They quickly fixed their state of clothing. Louis grabbed his hand as they walked hastily towards the cabins.

 

When they stopped in front of Harry’s, he turned to Louis and took both of his hands in his. “So, we’re definitely doing that again sometime.” he said matter-of-factly, and then, “I mean, if you want to that is…”

Louis chuckled. “Jesus, Harry, are you _trying_ to kill me?”

“No! Never!” Harry answered quickly. “What?”

“It’s nothing...you’re just...too good to be true, I guess. But I’m glad you are.” He snuck a kiss high on Harry’s cheekbone, balanced perfectly on his tiptoes.

Harry blushed. “Um, Lou?” He said softly.

“Yes, love?”

“I just, um...I want to make you so, so happy. And um, I know you’ve done this all before, so like tell me if I’m doing something wrong okay?” Harry stammered.

“Harry.” Louis’ fingers danced across his jaw. “Harry, look at me.” His green eyes met passion-fired blue ones. “I’ve been with another boy like that before, yeah, but they weren’t you. I don’t want you to compare yourself, because that doesn’t matter to me. Already this is so much better than anything I’ve ever experienced. _You’re_ so much better. You make me feel butterflies on steroids in my stomach, and my face aches from smiling so much when I see you these days. I’ve never felt that with anyone else. If it makes you feel better to hear it, that’s as far physically as I’ve ever gotten with a boy, but that’s the thing, I wanted it to stop there. I don’t ever want to stop exploring the world with you. Does that make sense? You don’t have to prove yourself to me. I think so much of you already.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Harry said, bashfully. “I want to explore the world with you too, you know? If you’ll let me?”

Louis picked Harry up and spun him around, pulling him into a kiss. Harry smiled into it, thinking how could his life possibly get any better? 

\---

Week Three began without a hitch. Their director stayed true to his word in offering both Louis and Harry a chance at running their own cabins. They found that being considered senior staff provided even more perks than being junior counselors. They received more off-time and even more creative control over their workshops. The topic of seeing a child’s face light up when they finally grasped a concept was a very popular one at staff meetings, and being resident experts growing up through the program, the boys felt a deep connection in their campers’ well-beings. There was truly no better place to work.

 

On one of the last nights of the week, the entire camp got together for a glow in the dark pool party. It was unlike anything Harry had ever witnessed. Each person was supplied with three glow sticks and was required to wear them at all times, and the entire pool was littered with smaller light-up trinkets and barriers. It was a mess for the lifeguards on duty (Louis included), but so much fun for everyone in the pool, and it surprisingly went off flawlessly.

“Hey, guys?” The director yelled, getting all of the camp’s attention. “You think you can walk yourselves the 20 steps back up to your cabins? Lights out can be extended another 20 minutes. I think your counselors deserve an in-pool staff meeting tonight, don’t you?” All of the campers screamed in delight if not for their counselors’ sake, than for the extra night privileges. “Of _course_ the night patrol staff will still be lurking around to make sure everyone is being safe...” (a few groans) “...so if you need anything just holler!”

A flurry of kids got out of the pool and frantically searched for their friends. Meanwhile, Louis and Harry caught each other’s eyes from across the pool deck, and they simultaneously jumped into the pool with their clothes on. The remaining campers in the water giggled as they splashed around and started throwing glow sticks. The rest of the counselors jumped in one by one until the pool was comprised of just staff, all huddled together in their clothes. Despite their size difference, Harry clung to Louis’ body while they both trod water. Louis held him up easily. 

The staff meeting was brief, and quickly turned into a splash fight and diving contest. They spent over an hour just swimming around and enjoying each other’s company. Eventually, the director called that it was time to “Get back to the grind, guys! Only two more days and then you’re on break for a couple of days! Thank you, seriously, for all of your help. Always. Best staff ever.”

Harry went to pull away from Louis’ arm, when Louis squeezed him in tighter. He swam them over to the shallow end of the pool and then stood up, hauling Harry up into his arms. Before Harry could even protest, he was being carried bridal style out of the pool.

“Superman strikes again!” The camp director called out. Harry caught him shooting Louis a wink, and they both flushed furiously. Sure, they were just playing this whole ‘being together’ thing out as it went along, but Harry never really pictured his _boss_ knowing about it or making comments about it--let alone supportive ones.

He and Louis looked at each other and laughed. “Did that really just happen?” Louis breathed as he let Harry down to his feet on the pavement.

“YES!” Harry was still bewildered. “Wow, what a night…”

Louis shed his wet shirt and wrung it out, Harry following suit. “Yeah, one of the best.” They shared a warm look.

“OI! You sops! Get a room!” Zayn called from the pool.

“Yeah! Except not cabin 3. That’s mine.” Niall tacked on.

Harry looked at Louis again and giggled before they both picked up the glow sticks the other two boys had just fished out from the bottom of the pool and started chucking them back at them.

\---

It was finally the weekend. Harry had loved having his own cabin, but he was seriously exhausted and in need of some relaxation before the next wave of campers was to show up on Monday. He and Niall had agreed to go to the laundromat as soon as performances were over and even that seemed like a task worth putting off in favor of a nap. 

“You ready, bro?” Niall called from outside the music lounge.

“Yeah! Let me just grab my laundry bag!” Harry yelled as he walked outside. To his surprise, Niall was leaning against his truck bed next to Zayn, Liam, and Louis. “Oh! I didn’t know everyone else was coming!”

“Yeah, s’alright innit? Figured everyone’s clothes were rank, and you have the biggest car…” Niall explained.

“Yeah, sure. Mind if we drive up to the cabin to grab my bag? I was just stringing the new Strat.” He gestured towards the lodge door.

“Aww, sick, mate. How’s it look? Can’t wait to play it later.” Niall enthused.

Louis rounded over to Harry’s side. In the rush of performances and running different areas of the camp, they hadn’t seen each other beyond glimpses since the night before, and even then it was only a quick kiss goodnight before the final night with their campers. “I already grabbed your bag, babe.”

Harry swept a kiss to his cheek with a light, “Thanks, love,” before continuing guitar-talk with Niall. Despite their not-so-secretive romantic nature, Harry and Louis weren’t normally the type to publicly display their affection. The time that they spent alone was great, but time with their friends was just as valuable at camp, and they cherished it whenever they could. The trip to the laundromat became a delirious adventure, and Harry couldn’t pull the smile off of his face if he tried.

The rest of the weekend played out similarly. The boys utilized the campsite in ways they couldn’t when the campers were around, playing poker in the lounge, running flashlight tag in the middle of the forest, and playing R-rated movies on the giant outdoor movie screen while splitting the bottle of whiskey Niall had finagled from the older staff the week prior.

Harry was finally able to sleep off his exhaustion, and woke up to a letter on top of his pillow on Sunday. He recognized Louis’ scrawl instantly.

_Dear Hazza,_

_Sorry about the messy handwriting. You’re driving the truck right now, and I’m in the backseat with Zayn asleep on my shoulder, coming back from the laundromat. It’s not so much that it’s messy because you’re driving, but more because I’m having trouble paying attention to anything but you right now. You’re talking music with Niall and I think I’ve decided I won’t soon tire of the sound of your voice when it’s excited. You’re talking about the coda of something, and my limited knowledge of guitar (all of which is still from when you tried to teach me back in sophomore year...what a laugh that was!) isn’t helping much, but I think you could talk about rotting cheese, and it’d still sound pretty. Not that I don’t care about what you have to say, I do, of course I do. You’re brilliant, Harry. I’m in awe of the things that you know, and I know I’m lucky to be one of those things. Oops, we’re pulling up to camp now, so I’ll end this here. I know you’re probably tired of hearing me say it, but I really do like you, Haz. Always have. You make me want to be a better person. Thanks for that._

_xxxxxx,_

_Lou._

_-_

_Hi, love! Didn’t want to wake you when you looked so peaceful sleeping, but come to the lounge when you’re fresh! The boys and I are having an epic FIFA tourney, and I could use my good luck charm! Sweet dreams! xx._

Harry read through both segments twice and then vaulted himself off of his bunk and into the shower. It was the last day of off-time before his favorite week of camp was to begin, and he wasn’t going to let it go to waste.

\---

Two days into week 4, Harry could safely say it still reigned as his favorite week. This was the week that held the same program that he and Louis joined Camp X Factor for. It was going swimmingly, and Harry loved his cabin of boys.

  
That day was the counselor scavenger hunt, and he had the perfect hiding spot picked out. As the campers waited in the meetup area, the counselors ran off to hide and set-up shop. If experience had taught them anything, they’d be sitting for a while, waiting for the youngsters to find them on such a vast campgrounds.

\---

Harry prided himself at being the last counselor to be found, thus winning his cabin breakfast-in-bed the next morning. He was gloating at their staff break a couple of hours later, when Louis came up next to him and put a hand on his back.

“Are you alright, love?”

“Yeah, why?” Harry responded, while casually scratching at the back of his neck. He looked over to Louis quizzically, and he smiled sadly at Harry before grabbing his hand.

“That’s why.” He gestured to Harry’s neck and the red rash that was forming there. Thinking back, he’d been kinda itchy for a while…

“I know what that is!” Liam said, tone grave. “That’s poison oak, Hazza.”

“Oof, babe. Guess that explains why your hiding place was so good!” Louis laughed.

“Ugh. What do I do now? Do the kids that found me have to get checked too?” He asked frantically.

“I’ll make an announcement, but as for you, head on down to the nurse right now. Niall can cover your workshop.” Liam commanded naturally.

“I’ll walk you over. It’s my off-workshop, anyway.” Louis suggested.

\---

Liam had been right. Harry caught a nasty case of poison oak that caused his entire face to swell by the end of the evening. Louis had had to return to his campers after dropping him off at the nurse’s station, but with an inconspicuous kiss to his forehead, he promised Harry he’d stop by to check on him after the staff meeting.

 

When Louis sauntered in, Harry lifted his head from his cell phone. Louis winced at his sores, but smiled nonetheless.

“Hi, love. How are you holding up?”

“Meh, okay, I s’pose. Miss the kids. It’s a bummer hearing the water fight outside and not being able to participate.” His speech was a bit slurred due to the left side of his face being so puffy.

Louis moved to the edge of the bed. “Would this make it better?” He pulled an adorable stuffed bunny with long ears clipped up with bows. “She’s quite...feminine...but this is Lily.”

Harry giggled taking the animal from his arms. “She’s adorable. Where did you get her?”

Louis nudged at Harry’s shoulder to make room for him on the tiny cot, and climbed under the scratchy sheets with him before explaining, “She’s from my sisters. They gave me her in year two after we started coming to camp for multiple weeks, so I wouldn’t forget them.” Louis smiled at the bunny recalling the memory, and Harry kissed his cheek.

“You’re...not contagious...right?” Louis asked, wincing.

“No. The cream should’ve kicked in hours ago. I don’t know why the swelling hasn’t stopped…It’s almost getting worse.” Harry said forlornly.

“Well, get better soon. The kids miss you.” A beat and then, “I miss you. Camp’s not the same without your smiling face.”

“Such a sap, Lou.”

“You love it.”

Another beat.

The times of Harry jokingly saying “Yeah, I do,” seemed so far away. Now that they were...whatever they were...there was so much more weight to the word, and Harry felt tense. With a lack of words on his tongue, he kissed Louis in response, attempting to slip his tongue in Louis’ mouth. Louis laughed.

“Why don’t we hold off on that until the swelling subsides, hmm? Your tongue must’ve lost a bit of its feeling, bug…”

\---

The next morning, Harry woke to someone climbing into the medic cot. He blearily opened his eyes to stare at the clock: 6:37 AM.

“Lou,” he mumbled. “Lou, what’re you doing? S’early.”

“Exactly.” Louis said, entirely too chipper. “Needed to see you before the campers could see I’d been gone! I brought you coffee?”

Harry smiled, eyes still drooping from sleep. He made grabby-hands toward the steaming cup on the counter. He started to take off the covers of the cot when Louis pulled him back down.

“Where are you going? You’re a patient! Anything you need Dr. Superman will get.” Louis’ smile was proud.

“I was just gonna grab some sugar? For my coffee? I think I can manage…” Harry sounded amused.

“But...I already made it just the way you like it?”

“You know my coffee order?” Harry asked, surprised.

“Haz. I’ve been your friend for what? Like 9 billion years? Of course I know how you take your coffee. Also, that you like your tea lukewarm and with just a dash of milk.”

Harry kissed him whilst smiling, which he didn’t think was possible, but he couldn’t feel his own lips anyway, so…

“Harry,” Louis cooed when they broke apart. “I do think you’re getting worse.” He touched the bumps feather-light on Harry’s face. “Take another pain-killer and I’ll be back after breakfast with the nurse.”

\---

Turns out Louis was correct, but not in the way that he thought. Harry _was_ getting worse. The nurse determined that Harry was having a pretty severe allergic reaction to the poison oak ointment. He was going to have to head to his primary health care center in order to get treatment. Once their director got word of his condition, it was settled. Harry would return home to get better and come back when it was deemed okay.

“I don’t even get to say goodbye to my kids? But this is my favorite week!” Harry complained.

“Harry, no one knows more than me how dedicated you are to this program. I have no doubt in my mind that you will be hired back here for other summers. You will see them again. Just think, the faster that you get home, the faster you can get back up here. Take care of yourself.” The director had said.

Niall had been nice enough to grab him his toiletries from their shared cabin on his off-period, and played hacky sack with Harry while he waited for his sister to arrive. Just before she was due to pull up, Harry caught Louis sprinting down the hill towards them.

Between huffed breaths he said, “Thank God I got here in time. We went on a nature hike and they told me halfway up the mountain that you were leaving! I ran all the way back here. Man, am I out of shape.”

“Oh, piss off. You’re hot as fuck, Lou, and you know it.” Harry glanced around worriedly to make sure no campers could overhear. “I know it.”

“Um, I’m gonna go...somewhere that’s not here. Take care, mate and get that shite off your face.” Niall remarked. 

“You’re really leaving, then?” Louis scuffed his feet.

“S’pose so. I’ll be back before you know it, though.”

“I know you will. Still will miss you, though.” Louis meandered over behind Harry’s truck in the parking lot, shielding them from any surrounding eyes.

“I’ll miss you too, Lou. We can still write letters if you want?”

“Of course, love. Can’t have camp without you.”

Harry couldn’t help himself. He effortlessly picked up Louis and spun him around. Louis, caught off guard, could only grab onto Harry’s neck and kick his legs out behind him. The grace behind it all was sealed with their kiss as Harry continued spinning.

They came out of it in a fit of giggles and blushes.

“This is silly. I’ll see you in a week. If that.” Harry affirmed.

“Yes, but even so, I wanted to, uh, give you something?” Louis shied away a bit, and then shed off his sweatshirt. He handed it over to Harry, while ruffling his fringe back to normal. “It’s all I have, and it’s kinda sweaty, but…”

“It’s perfect, Lou.” Harry said in awe. It was the sweatshirt promoting their production of “Peter Pan” from so many years ago.

Just then, Harry’s sister pulled up, waving at the two boys. Harry got in the car, eyes not leaving Louis’ until they had to, and Gemma sped back down the hill. Harry saw Louis wave before turning back to walk to camp, head hung low.

\---

Two days at home and Harry was positive he was going insane. Seeing his family again was great and all, but it was almost like they were used to him being gone during the summers and didn’t know what to do with him all day.

His doctor had given him a shot of pain-killer and something to calm the swelling, and sure his face felt like it was on fire sometimes, but mostly he was just bored. He counted the hours in thinking of what he would’ve been scheduled to do at camp. Right now, the camp would be engaging in color wars. He loved color wars. He and Louis were always on the blue team and _dominated_ capture the flag. He sighed. _Louis._ Louis and his stupid, beautiful face. Well, it wasn’t stupid. It was stupid because it wasn’t next to Harry’s. He wondered what kind of face paint design he’d chosen for his blue paint this year. Last year, they’d had matching snakes surrounding their major features, and the picture documenting it was advertised on the camp brochures for the year.

Harry sighed again. He pulled the sleeve of Louis’ sweatshirt up to his nose. It was becoming a common occurrence, smelling Louis in the fabric to feel closer to him. He’d already written and sent two letters to him and one each to Niall, Liam, Zayn, and then one to the camp as a whole, apologizing for his abrupt absence. He wrote a list of all of the things that he liked about Louis and kept it in the notes section of his phone. Most Louis knew about, but the little things still made his heart flutter. He thought back to Louis knowing how he takes his coffee from the other day, and smiled to himself. The amount he was missing Louis was severely unnatural, and he knew it. He could recognize how attached he had become. As if he and Louis hadn’t spent enough time together when they were just best friends, bringing kissing into the mix and little touches that had new meaning led Harry to believe that maybe he was really falling for him, and he wouldn’t ever be able to get over it, should he go away.

\---

Four days passed by so very slowly, and upon his third check-up, Harry’s doctor gave him the okay to return to camp. Harry was mad with happiness. He frantically packed up his bags, and fidgeted for what seemed like forever until he saw his mum’s sedan pull up from her day at work. As she checked the mail, he begged her to take him up that instance.

“But Harry, it’s a two hour drive up the mountain, and then another two hour drive home. I’m _so_ tired. Work has been crazy lately, and I’d have to get gas again...Oh, here, for you.” She said absently, as she handed him a letter.

Harry pocketed it, as he tugged on his mother’s sleeve. “Pleeeeeeaseeee, Mum! I’ve already been away for so long, and the summer is half over! The kids perform tomorrow and I just really want to be there for them! PLEASE!”

“Fine, fine, alright. Let me just freshen up, and we’ll leave in 30 minutes.”

Harry grinned and kissed her on the cheek in thanks, before loading up her car with his duffle bag. He buckled himself into the front seat and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Hazza,_

_Saying goodbye to you was one of the hardest things I’ve done in a while, and I’m not even sure why. I know I’ll see you soon. I know I’m being a twat about it to everyone that’ll listen, but you’re...you. You make it hard to breathe, let alone concentrate on anything I should be doing. I accidentally said “thimbles” today instead of “symbols” when we were talking about prominent metaphors in “Spring Awakening” in creative characters. Thankfully no one caught the reference._

_As for your well-being, I know you’re gonna recover quickly like the strong boy that you are. Service is shit up here, as you know, but I’ll try to give you a call at the staff meeting tomorrow. I’m writing this letter on the day that you left, but I have no idea when you’ll get it. Hopefully you’ll be up here before it even arrives._

_You bring so much magic here, Haz, and it doesn’t go unnoticed. The kids were already asking where you were at dinner. Little Joey was confused that his guitar stretches would be lonely. I’m going to pretend I understand what that means, but I’m sure it’s one of your outlandish music techniques…_

_Anyways, as you can see by how haphazard this letter was, I’m a tad lost without you. Come home, Harry. I’ll be waiting._

_All my love, faith, trust, AND pixie dust! xxxxx._

_-Lou_

\--- 

Harry didn’t alert anyone that he was coming back that day, so when he walked into the main office to sign back in, he was attacked by Liam and a few campers with hugs.

“HAZZA!!!!” They called, delightedly.

Harry looked across the blacktop to see more smiling faces coming closer to say welcome back. Louis must’ve heard his name being called, for before any of the campers even reached him, a flash of red cape catapulted across the court.

In an instant, Louis had him picked up in his arms, spinning around and hugging tightly, careful of the watchful eyes of the giggling campers nearby not to move his mouth anywhere close to his face. “Hey, Superman!” Harry tried for casual, but his eyes gave him away. “Hello, everyone! It’s so nice to see you all! And so clearly too, what with no wretched redness on my face!”

Zayn popped up next and pulled Harry into a deep hug, then he and Niall did their secret handshake. Even the camp director came over at the commotion and fist bumped Harry. “Knew you’d be back, kid!”

Harry looked at everyone around him and grinned wide enough that both of his dimples were on full display. Louis winked at him, and his eyes twinkled.

His heart was aflame with love.

\---

“I’m so sorry, Harry, but because we weren’t expecting you back so quickly, and because we had to get your campers covered immediately, we...sorta called in someone else to take over your cabin?” Liam said hesitantly.

“It’s fine, Li, I understand.”

“No, like, what I’m trying to say is...We don’t have a place for you to sleep...”

“Oh.” Harry deadpanned.

“I mean, of course, we want you here. That’s a given, and we’re stoked about your recovery, I just don’t know where to house you for the night until the campers leave tomorrow. The staff cabin is full, and there’s a camper with a fever in the nurse’s cot.”

“Can I sleep in the music lounge? One night on the floor won’t kill me. I have all of my bedding still here from before, too.”

Liam pondered the idea for a moment, emphasizing his action with a finger poised on his chin. “I don’t see why not.”

“Sick, so it’s settled then?”

“Yes.” Liam grinned brightly. “Glad you’re back, mate. Lou missed you.”

“And I, him.”

\---

“Best. Surprise. Ever.” Louis said, accenting each word with a peck to Harry’s lips. “I still can’t believe you’re here!”

“Lou, I told you I was coming back to you.” Harry said tangling their fingers together.

“I know, but it got to the point where I was missing you so stupid much that I kinda forgot that it was only temporary.” Louis admitted as Harry held open the door to his “room” for the night. “This is nice, Haz. S’big.” Louis surveyed the music lodge, as Harry set his blankets down.

“That’s what she said?” Harry offered lightly. Louis whacked him on the upper arm.

“That’s what _I_ said.” Not bothering to lower his voice, causing Harry to realize they were very alone.

“Yeah. It’s big. Has nice acoustics too.” He shot Louis an obvious wink.

“Oh? Care to put them to use, Harold?”

Harry wasn’t in the mood for silly banter. His lips were on Louis’ instantly and were working fast. With the reaction and going home, he hadn’t touched Louis since their last off-weekend, and the time was surely catching up to him.

Louis lowered them to Harry’s makeshift blanket bed and Harry lost himself in his hands roaming under his shirt and over his chest and arms. He tugged on the hem of the fabric and began pulling it up. Harry let him drag it up and over his head. He worked his fingers into Louis’ shirt and pulled it off, as well. He caught his eyes, feeling vulnerable. They’d seen each other shirtless loads of times, but never like this. He felt more naked than he’d ever been. Louis reached out to touch his chest again, causing him to look down to the side and shutter.

“So pretty.” Louis breathed, and Harry laughed. He then looked up, embarrassed, thinking he broke the moment. Louis snickered at his wide eyes. “S’okay to laugh, love. This is supposed to be fun, innit? It’s just me.”

Harry carefully brought his hand up to Louis’ chest, placing his palm on his heart, and then his own hand on his heart. Both were beating fast. Louis smiled at him encouragingly, and let Harry roam his fingertips featherlight over his stomach.

Louis lay back, and Harry could feel his gaze on him as he left kisses on the older boy’s upper body. He stopped just before the column of his throat to look into his eyes. They were bright orbs, but darker than Harry had ever seen them. His pupils were large and encaptured in the reflection of the moon from the skylight. Harry kissed him deeply, before making his way back down to Louis’ tummy.

He paused at his zipper, fingers dancing over the teeth. Louis let out a soft whine, and Harry made quick work of setting him free. Louis was already hard, flush against his abdomen. He caught Louis’ gaze and asked with a voice much raspier than he expected, “Can I try?”

Louis nodded eagerly. Harry grasped his shaft in his palm and utilized his other hand to fondle Louis’ balls. His head ducked low, and experimented with licking at Louis’ tip. He made an obscene noise, and Harry giggled a bit. He tried it again, flicking his tongue, until he swirled it around the underside of Louis’ dick. His hands flew to Harry’s hair and tangled in his curls.

Harry tried closing his mouth around Louis, taking him as far as his mouth would allow. He choked a bit on the fullness of it all. He swallowed around Louis and he heard a gentle moan from above him. He couldn’t be doing that poorly then, right? He moved his lips around a bit to avoid grazing Louis with his teeth and tried to hollow his cheeks, sucking his length down impossibly further. He gagged and popped off with a loud smack. He looked up to see Louis writhing frantically above him. He couldn’t help palming himself in his jeans, and kissing Louis feverishly before moving back down to his crotch.

He took Louis down again, and bobbed there for a while. Louis’ hands were thrashing through his hair, but it felt strangely satisfying. Louis gave him a much harder tug and tried to pull Harry off of his dick, but he was persistent in sucking Louis harder. He was determined to figure this out. Not to mention, he was enjoying it a lot more than he thought he would--especially with the aid of the pornographic noises Louis was making above him.

The older boy came with a small yap, and then repeated Harry’s name over and over, as Harry cooed him through the shaking. The taste on his lips much more bitter than he would’ve expected, but not bad. They kissed lazily until Harry’s persistent erection was unignorable.

Louis made quick work of his pants. He took Harry into his hands and began to expertly tug with one hand, and tease with the other. His fingers lightly ran their way across Harry’s inner-thighs and Harry was not going to be able to handle it for long. He was squirming into Louis’ touch, and moaning outwardly. Louis suddenly plastered a wicked smile to his face, and his index finger ghosted over Harry’s hole.

Harry all but screamed, and it bounced off of the sound walls and echoed throughout the entire room, come shooting onto his stomach and Louis’ hand. He breathed heavily as Louis grabbed some tissues off of the table above them and cleaned them both off. He then made his way up to Harry’s chest and curled into his side. His hair splayed out and Harry absent-mindedly toyed through it. Louis wrapped their legs together and kissed Harry’s chest.

 

“I have to go, love.” Louis managed quietly.

“Stay.”

“You know I wish I could, but I’m on the job. Got campers to wake in a few hours.”

Harry sighed heavily. He knew Louis was right. He kissed the top of his forehead. They had all the time in the world to cuddle after camp. Just the thought of it made Harry smile. “Okay, go. Walk safely? Don’t want to get out of my cozy bed here to go fight off bears for you.”

Louis chuckled. “There are no bears here, Haz. But if you’re so comfortable, why don’t you sleep in tomorrow. What with no workshops to cover, you’re a free man! I’ll drop off some breakfast during my off-period, okay?”

“Okay,” Harry said, yawning. “Night, Lou.”

“G’night, love. Sweet dreams.” And with a kiss to the lips, Louis dashed off into the night.

\---

The campers performed brilliantly the next day, and Harry felt the spark of art everywhere he touched. There was just something inspiring about seeing the way the camp worked from the outside perspective. Because he wasn’t onsite for the entire week, or involved in workshops, everything was new to him. He saw for the first time, real proof that these kids were unbelievably talented--that what they, as counselors, did was truly special for them, and these kids were not just the making of skewed ideas of a proud staff. It was magic.

After the campers left with their parents, the staff was left with a trashed camp and an empty truck with only mere hours to fill it. They were due at their other campsite in two days with all of their equipment, and the director wanted to be on the road that night.

\---

Niall and Harry walked into the dining hall, out of breath. Harry wiped the sweat from his brow and adjusted his American Flag themed bandana on his forehead as Niall poured them both cups of water.

“Hazza! You’ve got maaaaiiiiillllllll!!!” Liam’s unmistakable call sounded far away. Harry, unwilling to move ever again after having lifted an absurd amount of amplifiers onto the truck, groaned. It was probably just another sassy card from Gemma saying she sold his record collection since he’s been gone.

Liam finally reached the boys and handed two envelopes over to Harry. Niall frowned.

“Sorry, Nialler. Didn’t know you were in here. I think you have a couple in the office.” Liam ruffled his hair and then walked out.

Harry stared down at the letters. One was from Gemma, the other from his mother. He opened Gemma’s first.

_Hey Squirt._

_Hope you’re having fun, I guess. I would just like to point out that I outgrew camp like ages ago, so I really don’t know why you’re still going...Oh well. Mom is selling your truck, so I guess your paycheck better be a good one._

_Stay safe, little bro._

_xx,_

_G._

Harry smirked. His car was up at camp with him. Gemma was a riot. She really would have to try harder to give him any upset like she used to when they were little.

He slipped his thumb under the top of the second envelope. It was a tad bigger than the average size. He dumped it out, and out fell two more envelopes and a handwritten note.

_Hi Harry Dear,_

_These came in the mail the day after I dropped you back off at camp. I know you’re up with the boys now, but I figured I’d send them up since I owed you a note anyway! I hope you’re having a great time! It’s weird not being up there for your performance day, but I bet you teaching the younger kids is even more gratifying than you playing in the rock band yourself! I miss you already, but I’m glad that you’re doing what you love. You deserve it after that wretched reaction. (Though I think you look cute no matter how many sores you have on your face! Mum’s honor!) Anyways, have a great rest of the week--call me on your off day (:_  

_Hugs and kisses to both you and Lou!!_

_\--Mum_  

Harry smiled to himself as he fingered the edges of the note. His mum was the best. He then picked up the other two letters and read them individually.

_Hazza,_

_You need to come back! I had to do the hoedown with Zayn last night, and wow, he really can’t dance. I miss my partner!! :( Please get better soon? Since I’m not there to take care of you, here are my orders (demands? kinky…)_

_1) Sleep lots. You need your rest because you’re not going to be doing much sleeping when you come back. (BECAUSE OF YOUR JOB, HARRY. JESUS. Okay, no, probably because of the other thing, too…)_

_2) Listen to the actual doctor. As much as I pretend to know what I’m doing, my lifeguard training doesn’t really cover allergic reactions. I know you’re stubborn and want to be at camp, but if you listen to his instructions that’ll get you back the fastest._

_3) Get better and come back to me. My arms are cold without you in them, and the chair leg at counselor meetings is no match for your ankle when I wrap my foot around it when I’m thinking of you (which is pretty much always now)._

_I miss you so, so much. Sweet dreams, bug!_

_All my love,_

_Lou. xx._

He blushed as he went to read the second one.

_Harry. Please come back. Louis is crazy without you. Hope you are feeling better! -- Liam._

_Haz! Don’t let Lou say he made this by himself. -- Zayn._

_Hazza, my man! Whazzup, dude! Come back! I just re-strung the Gibson and it’s sick, mate. See you soon! -- Nialler._

_Harry, we all miss you dearly. COME. BACK. xxxxxxxxxxx. -- Lou._

Below the notes was a cutout of letters in the prettiest calligraphy he’d ever seen. It said his counselor name and was the perfect size for his nametag holder. Zayn had obviously drawn it, but Harry recognized the gold glitter on it as Louis’ doing. He slid it into his current nametag holder and beamed. Niall looked up at him and grinned. “So you finally got it, then? Looks good, man!”

They both looked up at the slamming of a door. Louis stormed in with a determined look on his face. Harry only had a second to see his two letters he had sent earlier in the week enclosed in Louis’ hand. Louis tossed the envelopes onto the table, and all but slammed his lips on Harry’s from above.

Harry vaguely heard Niall grunt and then leave the room. Louis slowly moved himself from standing behind Harry’s chair to sitting in his lap, their lips never breaking.

Finally, Louis broke away and sighed heavily from the activity. “I got your letters,” he breathed.

“I mean, okay. If that’s all it takes for you to Spiderman-kiss me, I will be writing you more often!” Harry chuckled.

“They were really nice, Harry. Thank you. It’s nice to know that you missed me as much as I missed you, I guess.” Louis confessed, biting his lip.

Harry kissed away his worry and then said, “I was a bit worried about coming on too strong. It was very hard being away, though. From camp, from the guys, and especially from you. Thanks for your letters, too. I just got them.” He gestured to the pile on the table, and then held up his new nametag, grinning.

“Wow. Snail mail is really slow here. They all came at once?”

“That, or Liam just never checked the mailbox…” Harry suggested.

Louis laughed as Harry nuzzled himself into his neck. “So. I was thinking. We have two days before we have to be at the new location...We could go home...Or we could road trip from here and maybe stay in LA for a couple of days? I know some of the guys were thinking of getting a hotel the night before the campers arrived, but what if we went up early and explored a bit?”

Harry contemplated the plan for a few seconds before beaming. “That sounds amazing. Let’s do it.”

\---

Harry woke up with a jerk. He couldn’t breathe. He opened his eyes to Louis’ framed blue ones, and with a groggy brain, slowly pieced together the reality of Louis kissing him awake. It was awkward and close-mouthed, but still a lovely way to start the day once he realized he wasn’t actually choking.

The stuffiness of Harry’s nose caused them to break apart after a minute. Harry giggled a little bit as Louis sighed and ran his fingers along his hairline, tucking a curl behind Harry’s ear.

“Lou, I’ve got to get up. I still have my retainers in.” He blushed at the realization. “As much as I love kissing you, this is just...really gross.” He easily hopped over Louis in the bunk and onto the floor. How they’d managed to share a single cot, fully clothed, all night was something Harry was still surprised at, even in the bright morning light.

“Eww. I kissed your retainer-face? Gross.” Louis joked. “C’mon, Haz. It’s nothing I haven’t seen--or tasted--before.” He vaulted after him. Harry stuck his tongue out in Louis’ direction, as he washed the invisaligners in the sink.

Louis reached for his contact case on the counter, taking off his glasses. “Keep those on? You look good, Lou.” Harry suggested quietly.

“Only if you wear your retainers? After you brush your teeth, of course. We should have a natural day. Why not, right? It’s just us, and 9 hours in a car. I like being the one that gets to see you like this.” Louis looked at Harry through the mirror, and then stepped behind him, bracing his shoulders. “Don’t know why you care, Harry. You’re so pretty. Always.”

Harry blushed a deep shade of crimson. He liked what he saw in the mirror. An image of LouisAndHarry was different than the insecurities he usually saw in himself. He felt better than he ever had before. Louis, and this job, and this place...They all had shown him that he wasn’t the scared little boy he once was. He could be confident and mean it. He could be something great.

He leaned his head sideways and pecked Louis’ cheek.

“Thank you.”

\---

They were about 4 hours into their trip when Louis switched over to the driver’s seat, and in turn, Harry became DJ. He had been queued up from Louis’ pop/broadway mix, and wanted to continue their carefree mood of singing at the top of their lungs. But when his iPod went on shuffle, it was clear that it had other plans for them. The opening bars of "[Falling Slowly](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkFB8f8bzbY)” began to play and Harry was about to press “next” when Louis moved his hand over the screen.

“Don’t change it. I love this song.” He said, humming along to the melody. “ _I don’t know you, but I want you…_ ” Louis sang the song lightly under his breath, and Harry couldn’t help but just watch him. He was so gone, and he knew it. Every breath Louis took, every quirk of his mouth whilst singing, every blink was all catalogued into Harry’s mind, and all he could do was try to remember to breathe.

At the second chorus, Louis looked over and grabbed his hand. “Why aren’t you singing, love?” He asked, as if it was absolutely nothing. Harry blushed and then picked up where he left off--the two harmonizing beautifully.

The song drew to a close, but Louis kept his hand loosely tangled with Harry’s. He looked over at Louis and smiled. “You have such a lovely voice, Lou. You really are Superman, aren’t you?” Come to think of it, Harry couldn’t think of a thing Louis couldn’t do.

Louis tittered, looking over at him. “You’re silly.”

Harry had an idea. “You’ve got something right there,” he said, a little breathily due to his retainers, gesturing to Louis’ face. Louis turned his head back to the road, but leaned his neck towards Harry to get whatever he was referring to. Instead Harry pulled him closer and kissed his cheek.

“So. Silly.” Louis said again, but his skin was tinged just a shade pinker and he was grinning from cheek to cheek, causing his eyes to crinkle beneath his glasses, just the way Harry liked.

\--- 

Harry must’ve fallen asleep somewhere along the way, for when he woke up again, Louis was pulling into a parking lot. He reached into the glove compartment beside Harry to grab his beanie.

“What’s happening?” He asked sleepily.

Louis ruffled his hair. “Surprise! We’re at the boardwalk!”

Harry looked up, bewildered. In front of the dashboard he saw a multitude of amusement park rides, the tallest being a yellow painted roller coaster. He laughed. Only Louis.

“Zayn, Niall, and Liam are inside, too. They called about an hour ago to tell us they were stopping. Might as well, right? We’ve got just short of 4 hours until it closes,” Louis explained.

“Yes!! This is amazing!” Harry reached into the backseat and grabbed his sweatshirt and Louis’ cape, only to tie it around his neck upon stepping outside. Louis grinned at him and then did a twirl. Harry giggled.

 

“Two unlimited bracelets please!” Louis said to the woman at the ticket counter.

Harry looked at him quizzically. “I can pay for mine?”

“No, this is on me, love. No arguments.” Louis said.

“Oh, well...Thank you,” Harry said with a kiss to Louis’ cheek.

\---

 

The boys, still in camp-mode, were able to get the majority of the pier finished within a few hours (riding the roller coaster twice, just for Louis), without even feeling tired. However, when the clock struck 8, exhaustion hit Niall like a ton of bricks. He suggested going over to the arcade games and the group was happy to follow.

Louis was on his third round of the basketball game when Zayn began his teasing. “C’mon Lou, this is getting ridiculous. You’ve spent more money on this game than we did even getting into the park.”

“Can you just leave me be?! I’m trying to win a stupid bear for my stupid boyfriend!” Louis huffed.

“What?” Harry said without thinking.

“Oh, sorry, Harry. You’re not stupid.” Louis mended before returning to the game. Harry wasn’t thinking about the “stupid” thing. He was a little too caught up in the “boyfriend” thing. They never did establish what this was that they were doing. Harry had started to assume (and become terrified of the fact) that they were just best friends who kissed sometimes. He wanted so much more than that, but if it was all Louis had to offer him at the time, he was going to take what he could get. This “boyfriend” term was very, very new. He tried not to let it go to his head. He tried to focus on Louis playing. Maybe he had just slipped his words in his frustration. Maybe it was a colloquial term, after all, Harry was a boy and Louis’ friend.

“YES!” Louis screamed when he finally made the last basket at the buzzer. He had won one of the medium-sized prizes and picked out a bear. He gave it to Harry with a kiss to his cheek.

“Alright, lads, I think it’s time we go get some hot dogs, yeah?” Liam asked.

“Good, I’m starving!” Louis said.

“I meant...us…” Liam returned, gesturing to himself, Niall, and Zayn. He winked at Harry.

“C’mon, Lou. I’ll buy you the kettle corn that you wanted earlier.” Harry said. Louis grabbed his hand and waved to the other boys as they turned away.  
“Is it bad that I’m kinda glad they left? I wanted to take you on a proper date.” Louis commented.

“This is a date?” Harry asked, gesturing towards their linked hands.

“Well, yeah, if you want it to be? I saw how you reacted to me calling you my boyfriend earlier. Is that not what you want?” He asked tentatively, adjusting his glasses.

“Louis, stop.” Harry commanded, pulling their joint hands until Louis stopped walking. “Look at me.”

When he was sure he had Louis’ eyes on his, Harry pulled him in hard and kissed him. “That’s exactly what I want. Labels don’t matter to me when you’re around, but if it means that I get to call you mine, that’s what I want.”

Louis kissed him again, sweeter this time.

“Okay, _boyfriend_ ,” Harry smiled brightly at the term this time. It felt nice on his tongue. “Let’s go get you some food.”

\---

“You’ve NEVER been on a ferris wheel?!” Louis asked in disbelief.

Harry bit his lip. “Nope. I’ve always been sort of...afraid?”

“Oh, Hazza. We’ve got to! Please?!” He was already dragging Harry toward the ride. It was all lit-up and inviting, but Harry was still cautious. It was awfully close to the edge of the pier. Someone could easily press the wrong lever and they’d end up in the ocean.

“I don’t know, Lou.”

“Please? I promise I’ll save you if anything goes wrong. You are dating Superman, you know.” Louis winced. “Wait, I never want to use that to my advantage again. Please just say ‘yes’ so I don’t have to pimp myself out.”

Harry laughed. “Fine.”

Harry held Louis’ hand and his new bear tightly the entire way up. The rickety swinging of the cars had him terrified and squinting. Louis utilized his other hand by soothingly drawing patterns onto Harry’s thighs.

“Harry,” he said, voice raspy. “We’re at the top, love.”

Harry gently opened his eyes. The shaking had stopped, and it was really quite a beautiful sight. The moon and stars reflected on the water, and the lights of the ferris wheel were glittering. He looked over at Louis, who was watching him carefully.

“So pretty,” he all but whispered as he tucked a curl behind Harry’s ear and brushed his fingers over his jawline. Harry’s stomach turned at the words. He didn’t know how, after all this time, Louis still gave him butterflies. He rested his head upon his shoulder, sinking down into the chair.

Louis leaned down to connect their lips lightly, causing the butterflies in Harry’s stomach to turn into mini-dragons. He was truly, truly, gone for Louis. Love consumed his entire body.

Louis hummed. “Mmm, boyfriend. I like it.” He reached up to line Harry’s jaw again, and then kissed his eyelids. “We’re going down again.”

“I’m not so scared anymore,” Harry confessed, squeezing Louis’ hand.

\---

Upon the pier shutting down, Louis and Harry made their way out to the beach. Liam had texted them not too long before saying that they scored a bonfire pit and were going to hang out before they sought out a motel.

  
Zayn had also apparently scored a bottle of whiskey, despite being underage. The five boys shared from the bottle and winced at the dryness in their throats, but drank because they could. This was their summer, all laws aside.

As the bottle dwindled down to a few sips, Niall and Harry went to their cars to retrieve their guitars. They played easy melodies as the fire danced, and everyone sang along.

“Things are easy with you,” Louis whispered into his ear. “I can’t see myself ever getting bored when I’m by your side. That kinda scares me.”

Harry let Niall take over the song and put his guitar on a bench, as he turned to face Louis. He could feel the wrinkle in his forehead deepen in worry. “Scares you?”

“Well, yeah...I don’t know, Harry. I’ve never felt like this before. I don’t know how to explain it, but I perpetually have butterflies because of you. To the point where I think I’m dreaming sometimes? Because it can’t be physically possible for someone to feel this wonderful all the time. Can it? You’re my best friend, and I get to kiss you, and that should be weird, but it’s really not…”

Harry stopped him by slamming his lips against Louis’. They kissed for a short while and when they broke, Louis sighed into a laugh. Harry brushed his hand through his hair and smiled at him.

“I know how you feel, Lou. I do. And sure, it’s scary, but it’s just us, remember? No one’s rushing anything. I mean, two months ago we were just ‘buddies.’ It’s okay to be scared. I am too. But I like you an immense amount and God help me if this is a dream. If it is, I never want to wake up. And I want to keep hanging out with you...and kissing you...if that’s okay with you?”

“Of course it’s okay,” Louis declared, and then, “Ha! Buddies. What were we even doing? I liked you for so long. We could’ve been doing this ages ago.”

“Sure, but it wouldn’t be the same. I like the way we did it. And the way I see it, we have a lot of time to make up for now, and all the time we want to do it all.”

“Such a sap, Harold.” Louis said, brushing a finger across his cheek. “You know, I may blame this on the alcohol later, but I know exactly how I’m gonna propose to you one day, and when I do...”

Harry’s heart stuttered and his body physically shuddered at the thought. There was no “if” in his statement, only a “when.”

“It’s going to be at camp,” Louis continued. “And wait...I can’t tell you the rest, because it has to be a surprise. But just know that it will be at camp.” Louis played with Harry’s ring finger, absently.

Harry may have been a bit tipsy himself, but it didn’t stop him from cataloguing the moment in his mind. Great friends, singing around a bonfire, and a lovely boyfriend at his side. His face hurt from smiling.

\---

After a few more hours at the beach, the gang found a motel not too far from the pier. Zayn, with only minor teasing, said he’d shack up with Liam and Niall, giving Harry and Louis a room to themselves.

They walked up the rickety stairs hand in hand, and Harry fidgeted on the bed as he waited for Louis to brush his teeth. He was thinking about how naturally Louis had revealed his thoughts about an eventual proposal. _Not “if,” but “when.”_ Suddenly, Harry being so gone didn’t seem so irrational. He knew the word “love” was something he’d say to Louis in a particular context, but things were different now. Weren’t they?

When he came out of the bathroom, Louis did a running-jump and landed hovering above Harry on the bed. He kissed him chastely. Harry giggled nervously.

“What’s wrong, love? You seem tense.” Louis cooed.

“Um. You can totally say no, because it’s not like a big deal. Or I guess it is? It is. But you can still say no. But...Um...I don’t know, I was thinking…”

“Harry?”  
“I was thinking...you could...fuck me?” Harry looked up to Louis’ eyes through his eyelashes. His cheeks tinged a bright pink.

“Harry. Hazza, you’ve been drinking. Are you sure this is something you want?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Been thinking about it for a while, actually.”

Louis exhaled deeply. “Okay. Um. Well. Okay.” Harry caught the shaking in his breath.

“Lou, we don’t have to. It’s a mutual thing, okay. No pressure.”

“No, I want to. I do.” He finally looked at Harry directly. “Haha, could say it a little nicer, you goof. ‘Fuck you.’ That sounds too harsh. I want this to be special the first time, at least!”

“Make looooove,” Harry sing-songed.

“Ew. Gross. That sounds like...just old.” Louis laughed. He was slowly calming down.

“Fine. I want you to have sex with me, Louis Tomlinson.”

“Now that I could get behind.”

“Oh my GOD.” Harry laughed at Louis’ unintentional innuendo, and then surged up to encapsulate his mouth with his own.

They snogged for a bit, as Louis lay Harry back against the fluffy pillows. He slid his hands down his waist and pulled them back up, taking Harry’s shirt as souvenir. He began to fumble with his tight jeans, when he dismantled their lips, breath ragged. “Harry, we can’t.”

“Oh, um. That’s okay, Lou. Really. I’ll just...suck you off instead?” Harry really didn’t know what to say, so he grabbed Louis’ hand easily, ready to comfort him in any way he could.

“No. No, love. I mean, we can’t because I don’t have anything with me. No stuff…”

“Oh. OH!” Harry snorted. “I, uh, kinda got some from the doctor’s office when I went for my reaction?”

“Har-ry!” Louis mock-teased. “Such a dirty boy. That was a week ago!”

Harry smirked as he got off the bed to grab the travel-sized package of lube and a condom from his bag. Louis rolled over to let the gangly boy lay against the pillows again, and then re-attached himself to Harry’s lips with a smile.

He pulled off his jeans easily, with much practice by now, but he took his time with his pants. This was something more than just a blowjob like they were familiar with. He kissed Harry’s tip lightly, before taking off his own shirt. The air around them was electric.

Harry ran his hands over Louis’ chest, and their eyes met, free from doubt. He reached for his boyfriend’s belt loops and pulled his trousers down. Louis put his hands on top of Harry’s and moved them back to his side. He was already so hard. He kissed Louis once more and then wordlessly turned himself over, granting him access to his other side.

“You’re sure?” Louis asked again, holding the bottle of lube in his fingertips.

“Without a doubt. Just be gentle?” Harry responded.

“Always.”

Harry could tell that Louis was nervous in the way that he coated his fingers with lube and then grabbed the bottle again and added more, just in case. Harry had seen porn before, and it never seemed quite that messy.

His thoughts were lost at the feeling of Louis brushing a finger against his hole. Harry took a sharp intake of breath. “I’m okay, it’s just cold.”

Louis nodded and then wrapped his free hand under Harry and around his dick. It distracted him the tiniest bit as Louis slipped his first finger inside Harry. It was a strange feeling. He wasn’t sure what to think just yet.

Louis stretched it slowly inside, and moved it around. Harry winced a bit. It wasn’t exactly pleasurable.

“Add another, babe,” he commanded.

Louis hesitated before slipping another digit in. The burn was an intense one, but was easier to take than Harry had expected. Louis moved them apart minutely, and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Louis stilled.

“It’s okay. Try stretching again?” Harry looked behind him at Louis’ face. It was the picture of concentration and fascination. For some reason that helped him relax. He was reminded that this was just as new to Louis as it was to him.

Just then Louis scissored his fingers and Harry groaned at the stretch. He did it a few more times until the slide was easier.

“I’m going to try something, okay?” Louis asked intimately.

He crooked his two fingers up hesitantly. Harry expected to feel something, like he saw all the men did in the porn videos, but it didn’t do anything. Louis looked disappointed. He tried a few more times, and on the fifth crook, he was about to give up, when Harry moaned loudly. Louis had hit a bundle of nerves that Harry didn’t even know existed within him.

“Goddamn, Lou. Do that again. Please!” He choked out.

Louis smiled brilliantly and obliged easily. After a few minutes, Harry was moaning openly, and Louis was palming himself through his pants.

“Lou, please.” Harry whined.

Louis stilled his motions immediately. “What? What is it, love?”

“Get in me.” Harry urged openly, tugging on Louis’ pants from behind.

He laughed. He tugged off his boxers easily, and grabbed the condom off the bedside table.

“Wait, I want to do something,” Harry said, taking the package from Louis’ palm. He put the wrapper between his teeth, and tore it open. He took the condom and slicked it onto Louis carefully. He smiled to himself valiantly.

“Well, if that wasn’t the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Louis said, leaning in to kiss Harry hard.

“Lou,” Harry sighed into his mouth.

“Okay, I’m going. You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Louis added a ridiculous amount of lube on top of the condom and lined himself up with Harry. He sighed heavily, releasing all of his remaining nerves. He slid in ever so slowly, and Harry began thrashing around him. It hurt, and he had trouble hiding that from Louis, who was trying to kiss away the pain. When he finally bottomed out, Harry exhaled slowly, willing himself to relax.

He wasn’t sure how long it was before he commanded Louis to move, slowly. It took them some time to gain a rhythm, Harry moving too idly, and Louis struggling to take it slow in such intense heat. Finally, they synched up, and Louis moved just so, and Harry screamed.

“What?! What is it?” Louis asked frantically.

“Do. That. Again.” Harry’s voice was stilted and ragged.

Louis tried to hit the same spot a few times and then finally found it. He continued like that for as long as he could.

“Haz. Harry. I’m gonna...I’m not gonna last much longer.” He panted.

“S’okay, Lou. I’ve got you.” Harry mumbled as he laced their fingers together.

Louis came with a shout and stayed within Harry for a short time before it began to be over-sensitized.

He pulled out and tied the condom up swiftly, discarding it, and then crawling back over to his boyfriend. He reached between his legs and began to lazily tug at Harry’s still very hard dick.

It didn’t take long before Harry was gasping Louis’ name, arms wrapped loosely around his neck. He cooed him through it, and they ended up a tangle of limbs on the bed, breathing heavily.

Harry rested his head upon the pillow next to Louis’, and looked into his sparkling eyes. The silence between them was comfortable as he played with Louis’ hair, and Louis twisted their fingers together, this way and that. Everything that could be said was shared in their eye contact, and Harry wouldn’t have done it any other way.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms and hearts.

\---

The remainder of the drive up to the campsite the next day wasn’t a bad one. Harry drove, while Louis drew constellations on his hand that rested on the gearshift.

 

They arrived just before the other staff members, and spent a significant amount of time exploring the grounds. They’d never been to this location before, so the site staff explained the best places to hang out after counselor meetings, and to watch out for bears, because this wasn’t the “diva camp” they were used to. There was excitement in the air among all of the new counselors and they couldn’t wait until the campers arrived the next day. 

\---

Harry, Louis, and Niall were put on bus-duty and met a ton of the campers right off the bat. They could tell they were really going to like this week. There was something different about the atmosphere that made the company that they knew so well gain a sense of novelty. The three boys laughed in teaching the campers a camp song on the bus that they’d never heard before. It was so silly and the energy was intense. Harry was obsessed with the feeling. 

A gaggle of girls attached to him quickly, and they talked boy bands with him on the bus. He laughed at their flurry of information on an up and coming boy band from the UK that apparently had been on some idolistic show or something.

\---

“Hazza, do you have a girlfriend?” One of the girls asked on the second day.

He snickered. “No, I do not.” He wasn’t lying.

“...Do you have a crush on someone?”

“Maybe.” He could feel himself blushing. He was a terrible liar.

“Are they here?” Another asked.

“Why don’t you girls hurry off to your workshops, yeah? I’m sure Superman is waiting for you over by the pool!”

“Oh my god. It’s Superman isn’t it?” One of them squealed. Well, that escalated quickly.

“What?! What are you even talking about?! Go to your workshops!” Harry stammered. He was used to the campers “shipping” the counselors with each other. He had been associated with quite a few at their other location--even Niall one week--but he didn’t expect these campers to catch on so quickly. Or, at least _think_ they had caught on.

 

He frantically told Louis about the girls during his off period. Louis laughed.

“They’re harmless, Haz. I have them for second workshop and they’re all divas. Indulge them if you want, because we do make a cute couple, if I say so myself, but otherwise just tell them to shut it.” He smiled at Harry in a way that he knew he would’ve kissed him had there not been campers just a few yards away.

“Okay. I guess it was just a shock is all.” He laughed at himself then, realizing how ridiculous he had been. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“Can’t wait!” Louis called as he walked back over to his acting kids. “Water break is over, guys!”

\---

The girls teased them all day long. Every time Harry and Louis had simply interacted it was comparable to the biggest news and amounted to a mass of squealing.

“Superman _touched Hazza’s waist_. Can you BELIEVE IT?! They’re totally getting married.” Harry overheard in the grove area. He laughed to himself as he brought his kids over to the music lounge.

\--- 

Harry was sat at the dining table, Louis’ leg wrapped around his. He was only half-listening to Liam’s daily reminders at the staff meeting. His mind was thinking about the girls again. Campers shipped counselors all the time. This wasn’t a big deal, right? Granted, they weren’t usually right about the couples, so it never really mattered. He couldn’t get in trouble for this, could he? They weren’t supposed to divulge their private lives to the campers--hence the purpose of the fake names. But they didn’t know that this was actually a real relationship…

Louis rubbed his ankle up and down Harry’s calf and shot him a look of worry. “Are you okay?” He mouthed.

Harry nodded, shaking his head to clear his reverie.

When Liam finally finished his notes for the night, Louis reached over to squeeze Harry’s thigh.

“What’s on your mind, bug?”

“I’m just worried, s’all. We can’t get in trouble for the girls guessing right, can we?”

“Harry. I didn’t realize it was bugging you that much. I can stop encouraging them if you want? I thought it was cute, so I kind of told them that we write letters to each other…? I didn’t give them a context, so they could totally be friendly, but I guess I thought why not? We’re cute. I didn’t think they’d go this bonkers about it all…”

Harry looked into Louis’ eyes, biting his lip. He looked so sure of himself. Of them. Harry was envious of the feeling. He couldn’t help the fleeting thoughts that this was all still just a wonderful dream about to break apart.

“That’s really sweet of you, Lou. You know that they’re loving it. And I don’t mind, I just don’t want to break the rules...”

“Sorry to eavesdrop, but um, it’s technically not against the rules to encourage a relationship that could for all intensive purposes be fake.” Liam countered. “Even though, like...this one is real. Right? Is it official yet? Um…”

“Yes.” Louis said, squeezing Harry’s hand. Harry grinned widely, the notion of the dream falling apart was lessening by the second.

“Right. Well, congratulations, I suppose. But as for the girls...It’s the last week of the summer, why not have a little fun?” Liam suggested.

“LIAM PAYNE. I CANNOT BELIEVE MY EARS. You’re a proper bad boy, aren’t you?!” Zayn teased.

“No, Payno’s right. Why not pull a few tricks? There haven’t been nearly enough pranks this summer!” Niall exclaimed.

“What do you say, Haz?” Louis asked, turning to face him.

“Okay, let’s do it!” He relished in the cheers surrounding him. This could be fun.

\---

It was at lunch the next day when Louis walked by Harry’s table and motioned for him to meet him at the staff-only coffee station in the back.

“Okay. I have an idea.” He whispered, as he started making himself a cup of tea. “This has to be quick, though. We’ve got their attention.” Harry looked behind him, and sure enough, the usual gaggle of girls was cataloguing their every move. “Make your coffee like normal, okay? But then as you’re walking back to your seat, drop your sugar packet.” Louis directed.

“Okay…?” Harry answered quizzically.

“Just...remember when I played Danny in ‘Grease’?”

“How could I forget.” Harry deadpanned.

Louis smiled brashly, “Just be prepared for that, okay?”

Harry picked up his mug and walked carefully back to his table, dropping his sugar packet right before sitting down. He went about picking up his fork and trying to act as normally as he could. Before he knew it, Louis was walking--no, he was definitely sauntering--up to the table before sliding to his knees, picking up the sugar packet from the floor. He then lifted onto just one shin, and presented the packet as if he was proposing. “You dropped your sugar, sugar!” he said with the most elaborated wink Harry had ever seen. He couldn’t help but blush as he took it from Louis’ palm, murmuring his thanks.

There was an audible sob from the back of the room and both boys looked up to see the girls in a fit of crying, fanning themselves, and screaming. Harry was bewildered, and he felt a twinge of guilt, only to be replaced by a shock of adrenaline.

\---

Harry and Louis were still giggling about their prank after the staff meeting that night. They had spent the nights that week with the staff as much as possible, as it was the last week of camp. That night, however, they aimlessly strolled outside. Harry took his jumper off and placed it on the damp grass for them to sit on. He gestured for Louis to accompany him. Louis lay between his legs and laced their hands together, resting on his chest. They both looked up at the stars.

“It’s been quite the summer, huh?” Harry felt a twinge of nostalgia and sadness to see it all coming to a close.

“Not over yet, love,” Louis answered, placing a kiss to Harry’s cheek above him. “We should move. Don’t want another sprinkler incident, hmm?”

Harry laughed at the memory, and disentangled himself from Louis, helping him up easily.

They walked in a comfortable silence, hands clasped, until they came across the U-Haul truck. As staff, it was available to them to store things within at all hours of the day. Louis pulled the latch of the truck and lifted up the door with an alarmingly loud squeak that contrasted the silence of the night.

“Louis!! Stop! We’re going to get in trouble!!”

“Harry. We only have one more night of camp. What are they going to do to us now?”

Louis hopped up onto the bed of the truck, and held out a hand to Harry. He grasped it and hoisted himself up.

“C’mere, bug,” Louis said, sitting with his legs hanging off of the truck so that they could still stargaze. This time, Harry was tucked into his lap, and he ran his fingers lightly through the messy waves that sat atop his head.

They kissed lazily, which escalated to getting each other off, and Harry enjoyed it immensely, but winced at the thought of having to pack up the U-Haul in two days, knowing what they’d done in that spot.

“Shh, our little secret,” Louis sealed with a kiss.

\---

“I don’t know why you’re so nervous, mate. You’ve been up on stage every night this summer,” Niall whispered.

“Yeah, I know, but this is...different.” Harry was close to shaking, clutching his guitar like a lifeline.

“And up next we have our very own Hazza performing a special song!” Zayn announced as the campfire host for that evening.

Harry trudged onto the stage. He sat upon the bench and looked slowly up into the crowd. He saw the faces of the campers he’d met merely days ago, but loved dearly. He saw the staff that was a family to him. He saw Louis.

“This song,” he began. “Is a song that means a lot to me. It also means a lot to someone else. I hope they enjoy it.” He sighed, and loosened up a bit as he heard his typical gaggle of girls squeal at the mention of someone else (whom they only assumed to be Superman). “It’s called ‘Falling Slowly’.”

Harry’s hands greeted the frets of his acoustic guitar like old friends. He’d played the song dozens of times, but somehow making it public made it mean that much more. He lost himself in the lyrics and the love he felt in his heart.

The crowd gave him a standing ovation as he finished, but all he saw were Louis’ serious eyes meeting his. 

\--- 

“Hazza!” Louis called from the pathway above the dining hall. Harry was just about to reach the door handle to walk in for the last staff meeting of the summer. “Wait up!”

Harry turned and grinned at Louis as he raced down the hill with ease. The moment he reached Harry’s chest, he pulled him into a chaste kiss. “That. That was incredible. What you did tonight. I just...I don’t know what to say. You are so very talented and I’m so lucky to be here to witness what you do, and I’ll stay as long as you’ll let me, because...Wow. Wow. I...Thank you. It meant the world.”

Harry giggled at Louis’ chatter. “You’re welcome, love. And in case you didn’t catch on, the song was most definitely for you.”

“I had my hopes!” Louis tried to continue, “No, really, though. I loved it. So much.”

Harry shut him up with another kiss, and dragged him inside.

The meeting was short. Liam encouraged all of the staff to return to their cabins to spend their last night with the campers.

Louis walked Harry towards his cabin, when he saw the girls staring out their bunk windows, watching them closely. Louis gestured to them with his eyes.

“Care to put on a show, Superman?” Harry asked, waggling his eyebrows.

“Always.” Louis picked Harry up and spun him around, imitating a cheesy romantic comedy and Harry smiled, showing off his dimples. They hugged like that for a minute or two, before the size difference between them caused Louis’ arms to give out. Harry returned to the ground and the looks on the girls’ faces caused them both to collapse into a fit of giggles.

Louis slyly switched their last camp letters of the summer between their hoodie pockets, and Harry quietly stepped into his cabin.

_Dear Hazza,_

_Welp. This is it. Last letter of the summer. Well, unless we continue to do this when we get back home...Although, I kinda don’t intend on letting you out of my sight very often, thus no need for letters. Shit, that sounded like really kidnapper-esque. I swear, I’m not trying to abduct you. I like your family--They’d just better like sharing. I don’t know where this is going. It’s not like this is goodbye or anything. Ha. That Peter Pan quote is stuck in my mind now. “Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting.” I think that that’s silly. I couldn’t forget you if I tried. Not that I’d want to, or try. I’m always so rambly on paper. I try to be cheeky like you, but it doesn’t come out right. All I know is that you make me feel...right, and I’m the happiest I’ve ever been because of you. Stargazing with you, singing in the car with you, being stupid...with you...That means the world to me. I meant what I’ve said this summer, I hope you did too. I really like you. Really, really like you. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow. xx._

_All my love,_

_Superman (:_

\--- 

Performances, staff goodbyes, and packing up all went by in a rush, and before Harry knew it, he and Louis were in his truck about to leave the site. Exhaustion, however, took priority over driving all the way home, and Harry pulled off into a shitty hotel only about an hour in. They fell asleep mid-conversation, in each other’s arms.

\---

Louis awoke Harry with a kiss, but with no retainers in his way this time, he sunk into it--all morning breath aside.

“S’early, innit? What time ‘sit?” Harry mumbled against the skin on Louis’ arm. He rested his eyes as he awaited Louis’ answer.

“6 o’clock,” He complied simply.

“What? Lou! We don’t have to be on the road _this_ early, do we?” Harry complained.

“I just really want to get a move on, Haz. C’mon, just change up and you can sleep in the car. I’ll take the first shift.”

\--- 

Harry was jostled awake to the sound of Louis’ driver window opening.

“$20, please!” A cheery voice said. “Thank you, and enjoy your day at Disneyland!”

Harry shot up in his seat. He was greeted by the sight of a Mickey Mouse themed parking garage.

“Surprise!” Louis offered.

“You didn’t.” Harry couldn’t contain his grin if he tried.

 

At the ticket lines, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry from behind, and then molded to his form. They waddled their way up to the front and paid. As soon as Harry’s ticket had printed, Louis turned him around, guiding him toward the center of the entrance between both California Adventure and Disneyland.

“Kiss me,” he commanded.

Harry wasn’t one to deny anything of the nature, and obliged easily. Before he could even shut his eyes, Louis was picking him up and spinning him around. Another Kodak moment.

“I guess that makes me a proper Disney character then, yeah?” Harry giggled.

“Just had to do it while I still could!” Louis’ wink punctuated his sentence.

Harry was just about to question his motives when he heard a distant “HAZZA! SUPERMAN!” He turned just in time to see a group of about 30 campers running towards him, Liam, Zayn, and Niall in tow.

“What even…?” Harry was bewildered.

“Another surprise,” Louis chuckled. “Sort of planned an impromptu Disneyland trip and posted it in the camp facebook group for anyone that wanted to go...Hope you’re okay with it?” Louis frowned at the last bit.

“Of _course_ I’m okay with it! Camp is already the most magical place in the world to me, but then bring it to the officially dubbed “magical place” and add you and my best friends to the mix? Jesus, Lou...How could I _not_ be okay? This is going to be the best day,” Harry answered, sincerely.

\---

Harry had been right. Singing camp songs in the long lines, telling camp jokes across the big group of people...It all had accentuated Disneyland in the best way possible.

At around noon, Harry took out his phone and turned back on his data plan for the first time since before their Southern California camp had begun. His phone buzzed less than he had expected, mostly email updates and texts from his mother, despite the fact that she knew he had no service. He couldn’t complain, though. He had his best friends already with him. He made Louis take a selfie with him, and he posted it to his facebook page with the caption “Best boyfriend in the world. Surprise trip to Disneyland!!” They smiled slyly at each other, careful not to give the little girls too much to snapchat to each other. Harry laughed quietly to himself. He felt like a celebrity couple under their watchful eye. They were still talking about the sugar packet incident from days ago.

\---

“My turn to pick a ride!” Louis exclaimed.

It was nearing dusk, and though they’d made good time in the two parks, Harry was bummed that they hadn’t been to Fantasyland yet. It was his favorite. He looked to Louis with a hopeful expression. Louis led the way, and to Harry’s delight, and utter surprise, they stopped short in front of the Peter Pan attraction. He shot Harry a wink.

“Alright, everyone! Pair up!” Liam had called out. They’d made a rule early on in the day to try to sit with someone new from camp for each ride, staff included.

Louis sidled up to Harry’s side. “Well, young Hazza. I believe we haven’t been partners yet!” His voice held an essence of cheekiness and Harry was loving every second of it.

 

They reached the front of the ride and climbed into one of the flying ships. Harry watched in awe as the ground disappeared below them and they were left looking over a model of London, lit up to display the city streets and Peter Pan’s flight to meet Wendy and the Darlings. Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, and Harry could see in his eyes how equally special this ride was to him. This was their story, in a sense: the reason that they met; the way they got together. This was their ride.

Harry squeezed Louis’ hand and the ride ended too soon, but the magic that it evoked didn’t fade.

\---

It was just nearing 10 o’clock and the campers, along with the 5 boys were all lined up to view the fireworks show. Harry took out his phone to aid in the wait, and was surprised to have a mass of notifications.

First, was a series of text messages from his mum:

_HARRY EDWARD STYLES. YOU AND LOUIS ARE BOYFRIENDS AND YOU DIDN’T THINK TO SLIP ME THAT INFORMATION BEFORE YOU POSTED IT TO A PUBLIC SOCIAL MEDIA WEBSITE?!_

_I’M MAD ABOUT THIS._

_NOT ABOUT YOU AND LOUIS. THAT’S GREAT. JUST THAT YOU DIDN’T TELL ME FIRST. DID LOU TELL JO? WAS I THE ONLY ONE THAT DIDN’T KNOW THIS?_

_DO YOU NOT TRUST ME, HARRY?_

_Just got off the phone with Jo. She didn’t know either. I feel a little better._

_Gemma didn’t know either. Okay. This is okay. Not so mad anymore._

_Congratulations, Harry. Really, truly happy for you! Say hi to Louis for me, and have fun in Disneyland! Looking forward to details when you return home. xx._

_No more closed-door sleepovers, btw._

Gemma sent only one:

 _Twat. <3_  
  
The last few were facebook notifications: 46 “likes” on his picture, a comment of a smiley face from Zayn, and a _Get it!!_ from Niall. Harry snorted and passed his phone over Liam to Louis. He could hear him laughing at his mother’s texts. When his phone was passed back, the Notes application was open.

_Oops. Didn’t tell my mum either. I’m scared to turn on my phone now, haha._ _Hey. You look beautiful, by the way. Don’t tell you nearly as much as I should. That smile looks lovely on you. Today has really been the best. xx._

Harry smiled to himself. He caught Louis and Liam whispering to each other out of the corner of his eye. The next thing he knew, Louis was standing next to him.

“So, I talked to Liam. Technically, camp is over, and I guess because the event was hosted by me, and not the company, we’re not liable for the rules anymore…”

“Okay…?” Harry was lost.

“Okay,” Louis said as he grabbed his hand in his. He reached it up to his lips and kissed Harry’s knuckles lightly. An answering gasp came from the nearby gaggle of girls. Louis turned to them and said brightly “Hey, loves. Fancy a churro?”

Harry laughed as he huddled the girls together over by the churro stand. Louis was back no more than a few minutes later with a kiss to his cheek. To Harry’s surprise, there was no squealing.

“What did you say to them?” Harry asked.

“The truth. That this day means a lot to us, and that we’d appreciate it if they kept the shipping to a low whisper,” Louis shrugged. “And also may have fudged a bit and said that they were right about my fat crush on you, and that I was going to ask you out tonight for the first time?”

Harry laughed again. Louis was good, and he was impressed. Due to technicalities, the girls weren’t supposed to know that they were _actually_ together whilst at camp--they could assume all they want, but there could be no evidence. This was the perfect explanation.

“You rascal!” Harry said in mock-awe.

“Only for you.” Louis snaked his arms around Harry’s neck from behind and molded to his back from the sidewalk above him.

 

The firework show began, and everyone looked to the sky in shared amazement. Towards the middle, Louis tightened his grip around Harry’s neck and pulled him closer. Harry leaned into the touch easily. Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s temple, and then turned to whisper in his ear.

“Love you, Haz.”

Harry whipped around to face Louis. “What?” He asked in disbelief.

“I’m in love with you, Harry.” Louis said a little louder, but still just for the two of them to hear.

Before Harry could even get out the words he’d been meaning to say all along, Louis’ lips were on his. Fireworks exploded around them to the beat of Harry’s heart, and he didn’t see a single one of them beyond the ones inside of his eyelids and the flare at his lips.

“Love you, too, Lou. So much.”

 

**_Fin_ ** _._

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact. About 97% of the content of this story is real, and happened to me last summer.
> 
> Thank you SO much for reading this. It means the world to me! I'm on tumblr as "harrytomlinslays" if you'd like to chat (: Feedback is always appreciated! xx.


End file.
